memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Black Canary suit (Laurel Lance)
For the Black Canary suit worn by Dinah Drake, see Black Canary suits (Dinah Drake). :For the Black Canary suit worn by Laurel Lance (Earth-2), see Black Canary suit (Earth-2). The Black Canary suit is a suit designed to be utilized originally by Laurel Lance as Black Canary. After Laurel was attacked by Damien Darhk, Team Arrow kept her suit in the Arrowcave as a memento of their comrade. Three years later, the suit was given to Earth-2 Laurel Lance by Felicity Smoak. Overview First suit Laurel Lance's suit includes a jacket that is zipped up to her neck with long sleeves covering her entire arms. A turtleneck bodysuit, pants, a garter-like belt, leg holsters, thigh-high boots, and fingerless gloves are included, all made of leather. Laurel also wears a black mask and a bleach-blonde wig to hide her identity. The suit seems to be a modified version of the Canary suit worn by Sara Lance, displaying a more rough, street-edge look. The pattern close to the shoulders on Laurel's jacket is almost identical to that on Sara's jacket. Upgrades The suit was equipped with a Canary Cry device on a collar made by Cisco Ramon that specifically grants Laurel a sonic scream. Laurel also stopped wearing a wig. Second suit History After the death of her sister Sara, Laurel began fighting against crime as the vigilante known as Black Canary. Using the jacket given to her by Sara, Laurel also included a leather turtleneck bodysuit, pants, garter-like belt, leg holsters, thigh high boots, fingerless gloves, and a bleached blonde wig. Laurel also used tactical tonfas and the sonic device used by Sara, which she later had upgraded. Laurel met Cisco Ramon when the latter was visiting Star City. Laurel approached Cisco and asked if he could modify the sonic device into something different. Cisco then use it to craft a choker-like version of it to be worn around the collar, and called it the "Canary Cry". Laurel was seen wearing the suit, but without the blonde wig. She continued to wear the suit while operating as Black Canary until her death. After Laurel's attack, the suit was kept in the Arrowcave by Team Arrow in a glass display case as a memento of their comrade. Three years after Laurel's attack, Felicity Smoak passed the suit to Earth-2 Laurel after the later had successfully redeemed herself. Laurel then took it to Earth-2 and took up the mantle of Black Canary. Sometime after helping Team Arrow defeat Emiko Adachi and the Ninth Circle, Laurel got a new, updated Black Canary suit through unknown means. She was first seen wearing the new suit on Earth-2. The new suit consists of a black leather jacket and pants with yellow detailing, fishnet material on the jacket and pants, a black mask similar to the one worn on Dinah Drake's Black Canary suit. Laurel also continues to use the tactical tonfa as her weapon in the field. Possible future In a possible future, in 2411, Earth-2 Laurel, as an ally of the Canaries, used the suit while saving Mia Smoak. Capabilities Functions *'Identity concealment:' Earth-1 Laurel Lance, and later Earth-2 Laurel Lance, used a black mask to conceal her identity, and to keep her friends and families safe from harm. *'Kevlar:' The suit is lined with kevlar to protect its user against injuries such as gunshots wounds. Former functions *'Sonic scream:' After Cisco Ramon designed the Canary Cry, Laurel could scream via the use of a collar. However, the device was not adopted by her Earth-2 doppelgänger; since Earth-2 Laurel possesses the meta-human power of a superior and natural sonic scream, the Canary Cry was rendered unnecessary for the suit. Known users *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Evelyn Sharp/Black Canary (formerly) *Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Canary (formerly) *Sara Lance/The Canary (formerly) *Laurel Lance (Earth Fifty One)/The Canary Former users *Laurel Lance/Black Canary Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 3 *"Left Behind" *"Midnight City" *"Uprising" *"Canaries" *"Nanda Parbat" *"The Offer" *"Public Enemy" *"Al Sah-him" *"This Is Your Sword" *"My Name Is Oliver Queen" Season 4 *"Green Arrow" *"The Candidate" *"Beyond Redemption" *"Haunted" *"Lost Souls" *"Brotherhood" *"Dark Waters" *"Blood Debts" *"A.W.O.L." *"Unchained" *"Code of Silence" *"Taken" *"Beacon of Hope" *"Eleven-Fifty-Nine" *"Canary Cry" Season 5 *"Legacy" *"The Recruits" *"A Matter of Trust' *"Penance" *"Human Target" *"So It Begins" *"Vigilante" *"What We Leave Behind" *"Who Are You?" *"Bratva" *"Spectre of the Gun" *"The Sin-Eater" *"Fighting Fire With Fire' *"Kapiushon" *"Dangerous Liaisons" *"Honor Thy Fathers" *"Missing" Season 6 *"Fallout" *"We Fall" *"All for Nothing" (video) Season 7 *"Emerald Archer" (video footage) *"Lost Canary" *"You Have Saved This City" Season 8 *"Starling City" Gallery Black Canary suit.png|Black Canary suit on display Black Canary.png|Earth-1 Laurel Lance as Black Canary Black Canary (Earth-2).png|Earth-2 Laurel Lance as Black Canary Black Canary (Evelyn Sharp).png|Evelyn Sharp imitating Black Canary Trivia *The Black Canary suit used by Laurel in the shared multiverse, is similar to the Black Canary suit of Dinah Laurel Lance from the DC comics. It is similar to the more modernized version worn by the latter. *Malcolm Merlyn humorously called Laurel's suit a bondage outfit. *Initially, the suit was believed to have been destroyed by Earth-2 Laurel Lance during her attack in "Fallout", but is revealed in "We Fall" to still be intact. Category:Suits